1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile for sending data read by an image scanner via either the Internet or a public switched network.
2. Description of Related Art
A facsimile that functions as a normal unit facsimile and as an image scanner for inputting to image information of an original document to a computer, are known. The reading resolution when such a facsimile is used as a unit facsimile is 400 dpi at a maximum even in a group-4 (G4) facsimile, while the reading resolution when such a facsimile is used for an image scanner is 2400 dpi at a maximum.
Therefore, data which an image scanner reads at the reading resolution of 600 dpi cannot be sent between facsimiles via a public switched network nor via the Internet, according to standard facsimile procedures.
In such a case, data read by the image scanner is stored in an image file, and the user switches from a communication network, such as a public switched network (not via the Internet) to another communication network, such as the Internet. The data stored in the image file is then sent with the data attached to an electronic mail.
A facsimile which reads a color original in a color mode is known. However, a situation where there are color facsimiles on both sending and receiving ends, is rare. Heretofore, first, a color original is read by an image scanner, read image data is once stored in an image file, the stored image file is sent via the Internet with the image file attached to an electronic mail, the sent image file is input to a computer on the receiving end and printed by a color printer connected to the computer.
However, in the above conventional type facsimile, every time a color original is sent, the setting of the reading resolution of the image scanner is required to be changed to high resolution and the communication network is required to be switched. Therefore, it is very troublesome to switch a communication network every time the setting of the reading mode of an image scanner is changed.
The invention provides a facsimile which automatically switches communication networks depending upon the reading mode of the reading means for reading the image information of an original.
Specifically, a facsimile is provided with reading means for reading the image information of an original and setting means for setting the reading mode of the reading means and which sends information read by the reading means via either the Internet or a public switched network. If a reading mode set by the setting means is a predetermined reading mode, switching means switches to sending the read information via the Internet.
Another aspect of the invention provides a function for sending an electronic mail via the Internet and storage means for storing at least one of a mail address for specifying the destination to which the electronic mail is sent and a facsimile number for specifying the destination to which read information is sent via a public switched network. Switching means is provided with determination means for determining whether the mail address of the destination is stored in the storage means if the destination is specified and switching to the Internet if it is determined by the determination means that the mail address is stored and further, the type of reading mode set by the setting means is a predetermined reading mode.
Other aspects of the invention include that the predetermined reading mode may be provided with a predetermined reading resolution, and that the predetermined reading mode may be a color reading mode.
Another aspect of the invention provides a storage medium with reading means for reading the image information of an original and setting means for setting the reading mode of the reading means. The storage medium stores a computer program for controlling a facsimile that sends information read by the reading means via either the Internet or a public switched network. If the reading mode set by the setting means is the predetermined reading mode, the storage medium stores a switching control program for switching to the Internet and other computer programs including a sending control program for control so that the read information is sent via the communication network switched by the switching control program.
According to the invention, the switching means switches to the Internet if the reading mode set by the setting means is a predetermined reading mode. Therefore, labor is saved every time the reading mode is automatically set to a predetermined reading mode.
Particularly, the switching means provided according to the invention is provided with determination means for determining whether the mail address of a destination is stored in the storage means if the destination is specified and switches to the Internet if it is determined by the determination means that the mail address is stored and further, the type of a reading mode set by the setting means is a predetermined reading mode.
That is, as a mail address based upon which an electronic mail is sent is required if read information is sent via the Internet, it is determined whether the mail address of a destination is stored in the storage means before it is determined whether the type of reading mode set by the setting means is a predetermined reading mode.
That is, because as read information cannot be sent via the public switched network if the set reading resolution is higher than reading resolution defined in facsimile communication, information read at the set reading resolution can be sent by switching to the Internet using the above switching means.
Further, the above reading mode may be a color reading mode if the image information is color. That is, information read in a color reading mode cannot be sent if the destination facsimile does not correspond to a color reading mode. However, read information can be sent to a computer and other devices at the destination by switching to the Internet using the above switching means.
The invention may also include a storage medium that if the reading mode set by the setting means is a predetermined reading mode, stores a switching control program for switching to the Internet, and other computer programs including a sending control program for providing control so that information read by the reading means via the communication network switched according to the switching control program.
That is, if a facsimile is connected to a computer and the operational environment of the facsimile can be controlled by the computer, control over switching the communication network and sending read information can be realized by downloading and executing the computer program stored in the storage medium.
As described above, according to the invention, labor for switching a communication network can be saved by automatically switching the communication network based upon the reading mode of the reading means for reading the image information of an original.
Particularly, according to the invention, the communication network can be automatically switched to the Internet, if it is determined that the type of a reading mode is a predetermined reading mode. Further, if it is determined that the mail address of a destination is stored in the storage means, read information can be sent via the Internet.
Control over switching the above communication network and sending read information can be realized by downloading and executing a computer program stored in a storage medium according to the invention.